


He Said

by Ranrata



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranrata/pseuds/Ranrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson can't forget what House said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said

“You're sleeping with me,” he'd said. And now you can't forget it.

You can't help but wonder just how similar House and Amber are, whether he kisses like her, or reacts to the same touches; if his toes also curl during orgasm, if he would moan “James,” or would you still be “Wilson”?

You wonder if his harsh exterior would melt away like hers, allow himself cling to you afterwards, need you in an entirely new way, and what would he say to you?

You wonder whether he'd be able to tell when you weren't thinking about him in bed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Definition of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37621) by [Ranrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranrata/pseuds/Ranrata)




End file.
